Shadowy Nightmare
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: It seemed as though the Wizarding World had gotten slightly worse since the war, and mostly anything bad ended...or at least that's what we were supposed to think.
1. Achluophobia

_**Achluophobia- Fear Of Darkness**_

_"You're not a bad person" her father said kissing her on the top of her head._

_ A loud scream came from the opposite room._

_"Stay here" he said getting up from her bed, and leaving the room._

_"YOU, GET AWAY FROM HER" she had heard him yell._

_**'Avada Kedvra'**_

Faye sat up fearfully glancing quickly around the room, and grabbing her wand from the nightstand.

_"Lumos"_ Faye said.

Her hair was black and silky, her eyes a much darker grey (appearing a black color), and her skin light brown.

She noticed that her door had been opened, only a crack. Faye got out of her bed, placing her feet in the comfortable dark black slippers beside her bed. Continuing to hold her wand in front of her defensively she approached the door, and walked cautiously out of her room. She looked down the hall, and could see a light in the kitchen.

As Faye neared closer to the kitchen, she could hear voices. Male voices, arguing. One of which she recognized to be her guardian, Remus Lupin. Her mother had died when she'd been three, her father died when she'd been at her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She knew in the other room, Nymphadora or Tonks as she preferred was sleeping. Though Tonks was kind, when she was angry her hair turned a flaming red. Faye had noticed this, the first time she'd seen Remus and Tonks get into an argument.

As she finally came to the kitchen door's small crack opening she noticed there was more then just Lupin and the other person in there, but another...a boy. A boy her age, she'd never seen him before...she was sure she hadn't. The boy was blonde haired, had grey eyes, and pale skin. She also took note his left arm was slightly thinner then the other...she knew the reason well for any person in the Wizarding World having a thinner left arm.

_"Death Eater"_ her mind seemed to hiss at her.

"I am her godfather, should I not decide what is best- "Sirius never agreed with Dawn, selecting you as her godfather-"...that was Remus' voice, but the other remained unknown. "Unlike you, I was chosen" "Unlike _me_- " "Excuse me gentleman, but I'd like to advise you, this conversation is no longer private" came the voice of Mad Eye Moody, apparently somewhere in the room.

The door opened, and Faye didn't move. She was in blue pajama pants, and a purple tank top.

"Faye..." Lupin trailed off not knowing how to complete his sentence.

"I could always finish for you Lupin" said the blonde haired man across from him.

"I'll leave now" she said lowly, then turning and bumping into a tall hairy man.

_"Werewolf"_ something in the back of her mind told her.

"What's your hurry" he said in a gruff voice.

"Leave her Greyback" said the blonde man.

"My, My-" Greyback continued, though the man had told him to 'leave her'. "You do look an awful a lot like Dawn, your eyes are from the Black side of the family...just like your blood traitor _father_" he said.

"At least he never actually killed anyone" said Faye defensively.

"That's exactly what your mother always said about him, he was so..._weak"_ said Greyback.

"He was a better man then you" said Faye.

Greyback was about to claw her, when the blonde boy who'd been sitting in the kitchen table chair had stood and grabbed his arm below his hand.

"The nerve of some-" "My father told you to leave her, so leave her" he said.

Greyback back down, and once the boy had released his grip lowered his hand and walked away to stand beside Mad Eye. The boy looked into Faye's eyes, her black eyes on his grey.

"Problem-" said another boy who'd entered the room, her half-brother Cygnus.

"Malfoy" said Cygnus finishing what he was saying.

"Not at all, _Snape_" said the boy.

"Malfoy" questioned Faye surprised.

They same Malfoy, Cygnus had said he hated? Standing in their kitchen? Faye had never seen Malfoy before...she knew he was in her year, and that he was a few months older then her. Faye had been placed Ravenclaw, while her parents had been both nearly placed in Gryffindor. Her mother had been a Slytherin.

This had always given her the feeling of something was wrong with her, her being a Ravenclaw instead of a Slytherin or Gryffindor. She'd managed to become a Chaser on the Ravenclaw team, this year she actually did plan on playing. Faye had asked one of the others to fill her position, but the team captain had bothered her to no end to come back on the field. They said she was the best chaser because of the fact that she could charm all the captains, not literally use a charm. However many of the captain did like her, the Slytherin Team Captain actually did like her and she wasn't able to tell until it had been mentioned in fourth year.

That was the reason she was often the one who was handed the Quaffle when they played against the Slytherins, their captain had told them to 'back off until she tosses the ball to Pearson or Corner'. She almost never did, and that is why she always made it into the goals.

"Come on, you should be asleep" said Cygnus grabbing Faye's arm, leading her away from Malfoy.

Who in return gave a satisfied smirk, at how angry he'd made Cygnus. For a reason that was unknown to Faye...once they'd finally reached her room, let her go and she stumbled for a moment.

"What was that all about" asked Faye.

"Go to sleep" said Cygnus.

"You can't just not give me an answer" said Faye.

"Goodnight Faye" said Cygnus shutting off the light, and closing the door leaving her in the darkness.

Faye went to the door, and turned it and pulled. It was locked, and she hit the door with her fist.

"Cygnus" she said, she then crept to her bed noticing her room now seemed to be colder then before.

She didn't truly like the cold, she liked where it was warm...where there was light. When she woke in the morning, her room was filled with light. For that...she was certainly thankful.

Faye put her left foot out of bed, and stepped on something and it jumped and hissed.

"Sorry Chessie" said Faye to her Egyptian Mau cat, Chesapeake.

Chesapeake had grey fur, and black spots making him look like a bird. Magical Egyptian Maus often had specail abilities, Chesapeake's was turning into other animals. However he mainly turned into a Gray Great Horned Owl, she found him extrodinarily useful for she never had to worry about using an owl.

Chesapeake's heavy eyes looked up at Faye, and then he sat up and attempted to climb up her leg.

"Chessie, ow" Faye said lowly, Chesapeake stopped and looked hopefully up at his owner hoping to be picked up.

Faye gave in, and picked up Chesapeake. He purred with delight, and rubbed his delicate head against her purple tank top. Remus had bought "Chessie" for her when she'd turned thirteen, her father had sent the money wanting to give her a good birthday gift for all the other times he'd missed out on.

A transforming cat had cost her father a lot of money, and they'd expected Chesapeake to die in a matter of days of his depression. Chesapeake had often been returned for a angry look he'd often gave his owner, which he then would turn into an animal to frighten the owner. When she'd arrived with Remus at the pet store, she had seen numerous cats. Each trying to impress her with a display of their ability, Remus had shown her a white cat that could breathe fire.

When she'd gone to look at a much larger cage, there was "Chessie" transforming into many different things. Each containing his gray black dotted pattern, that is when she saw him staring into her eyes and she smiled. He'd turned back into his cat form, and seemed to be smiling back at her.

"Faye? Are you awake" came a voice on the other side of her door...it was Cygnus.

"Yes, can you please unlock the door" asked Faye.

"Alright" said Cygnus unlocking the door, Chesapeake hopped out of her hands and onto the floor rubbing himself against Cygnus' legs when he entered.

"You locked me in last night" said Faye crossly.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you hang around Malfoy...watch him _flirt_ with you" said Cygnus.

Faye could tell that he was angry at the mere thought of Malfoy speaking to her, or in the case he'd imagine..._flirting_ with her.

"He was so aggravating last night" said Cygnus.

"He barely said anything" said Faye.

"You couldn't hear him" said Cygnus.

"Of course not, you were speaking without even using your mouths" said Faye.

"It's called _psyching_, something you should pay close attention to when your in Divination this year...apparantly Malfoy knows how to use it' said Cygnus.

"So...you hear each other inside your heads" asked Faye.

"My sister the genius" said Cygnus non-sarcastically.

"You shouldn't let him get to you" said Faye.

"When you learn _psyching_ you'll hear everything he was saying, and plus...I'll even tell you" said Cygnus beginning to exit behind Faye.

"By using this..._psyching_" asked Faye.

"Yes, I think you'll actually enjoy Divination this year" said Cygnus.

"Cyg...can I ask you something" asked Faye.

"Yes" said Cygnus going for the Orange juice inside the refrigerator.

"What were they arguing about" asked Faye.

Cygnus paused after closing the refrigerator, then...seconds later, he went to the cabinet and got a cup.

"_Again? _I never get an answer" said Faye.

He looked up momentarily, almost spilling his orange juice. Cygnus then closed the Orange juice, and returned it to the refrigerator.

"Can you at least say why you can't tell me" asked Faye.

Cygnus remained silent, as he put the orange juice onto the table.

"You can't tell me that either" said Faye.

He looked up again, and then began to drink his orange juice.

"Fine, don't" sai d Faye, walking out of the kitchen to return to her bedroom.

Faye spent the rest of her week in her room, only leaving to eat. She would come back hoping to recieve a letter from some..._anyone_.

"Faye, it's time to go" called Remus.

"Coming" said Faye sitting up, and getting out of bed to look into her full length mirror.

Chesapeake looked up at her, and let out a low "meow" as if he was afraid she would leave him behind.

"Faye" called Nymphadora.

"Come on Chessie, we should be heading out now" said Faye.


	2. Xenophobia

_**Xenophobia- Fear of the Unknown**_

Once they'd reached the platform, and said their goodbyes, Cygnus sat with Faye in a compartment. Though he was out of school, he was returning to assist Professor Slughorn in his potions class for this year only.

"Snape" said Draco to Cygnus as he stood to the open door of the compartment.

"Knew I should've closed that bloody door" mumbled Cygnus.

"Fail so badly, had to return this year" asked Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughed from behind him.

"No" said Cygnus between clenched teeth.

"Well, too rude to introduce me _Snape_" said Draco.

Faye was hoping he wasn't referring to her, but it wasn't as if he'd refer to an invisible person.

"Why you litte _arrogant_-" "Faye, my names Faye Black" said Faye cutting off Cygnus.

"Draco Malfoy" said Draco smirking towards Cygnus.

"Get gone Malfoy" said Michael Corner not in view of the compartment, but Faye recognized his voice.

Draco turned, to look at him Faye was guessing.

"Trying to look brave in front of a girl Corner" Draco said, obviously not threatened.

Crabbe and Goyle both laughed.

"Get gone boys, the train'll be startin' soon" said a black haired Hufflepuff boy, who wore the Head boy badge.

"Perhaps he's right boys, we should take a seat" said Draco.

Crabbe entered their compartment first, causing Cygnus to move his feet out of the aisle to avoid them getting crushed. Then Goyle came in after him, sitting beside Crabbe on the opposite side facing Cygnus and Faye. Lastly, Malfoy came in. Cygnus would've tripped Malfoy, if the Head Boy had not been there. Once the crowd had dispersed from the trains passage, Draco sat beside the window next to Faye.

Faye looked at Cygnus, who at the moment was glaring down Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy smirked at Cygnus' ill attempts, and then focused his attention on Faye.

"How is it we've never met" asked Draco.

"I'm in Ravenclaw" said Faye, trying to eliminate any amount of flirtation he could generate (for Cygnus' sake).

"I thought a Ravenclaw would wear a bit more purple" said Draco.

He did have a point, she mainly wore black. Though, she was wearing earrings her cousin had made her, they were two purple earrings both with oval shaped stones making them look pearl like. Draco seemed to read her thoughts, for at that moment he put her hair behind her ear.

This made Crabbe, Goyle. and Cygnus turn there attention to the two others in the compartment. Cygnus' hand was about to ball itself into a fist.

"Is that a good enough purple for you" Faye managed to say, quite lowly.

"Beautiful" said Draco.

"The purple" Faye questioned.

"No, you" said Draco.

What was she supposed to say? She was just sitting there gaping, and she knew she had to say something. At least, before Cygnus' fist could connect with Draco's jaw.

_"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! SAY SOMETHING!" _she thought to herself.

Before she could say something the train jolted, and came to a stop.

"What's happening" said Goyle looking around frantically.

"Don't look at me" said Cygnus in annoyed tone, sounding much like his father; Severus Snape.

Then as Faye looked up at the compartment lights, they went out.

"We've broken down" said Cygnus.

A chill went down Faye's spine, it was all so dark. So very, very dark. Then the tran lurched again.

"S-something's on the train" Crabbe said fearfully.

"Shh! Move back, all of you" said Cygnus.

They all moved away from the compartment door. Faye, however, was pressed closely against Malfoy. To his apparent delight, Cygnus chose to ignore him. Then he cracked the door enough, and stuck his head out.

_"Lumos" _said Cygnus.

As the train suddenly shifted, the door nearly shutting on Cygnus' head. Cygnus pulled back his hand quickly enough, though when he had he'd lost his grip on his wand.

"My wand" mumbled Cygnus.

"Who's at the door" whispered Goyle moving closer to the window, surprisingly nearly squishing Crabbe.

"Get off" said Crabbe shoving Goyle.

A shadow on the other side of the door lent down, and picked up Cygnus' wand. Though the compartment door was locked, it now unlocked with a small explosion. The door slammed aside, revealing a lady with long black hair. Her cloak was black, with a purple tint. Cygnus' wand lit at the end, as she flicked it.

"Well, well, well...look at these five Elsa, I think I hear their bones rattling" she said holding some of her hair aside to reveal one of her eyes.

"Let me see" said a brown haired lady with purple eyes, nudging the lady causing her eye to pop out, and Elsa placed it into an empty socket on the tip of her nose.

"That isn't suppose to go there" mumbled Crabbe holding his hand over his mouth.

"I think the girl is kind of cute" said the long black haired lady, he hair moving on the lower parts of her cloak. The lady continuing to touch her hair.

"Let me see that" hissed another much taller then the other two, nudging both Elsa and the other aside. This one had white hair.

She took the eye, and placed it in an empty socket on her right hand.

"Faye Black" she said.

Faye turned to her, and the lady neared her. Cygnus attempted to stop her, but the long black haired lady pushed him back against the compartment side.

"The last of the three, you wafe war on this earth...your soul has yet to feel your punishment for the future" the white haired lady said.

Just then there was a loud crack in the hall.

"Donny we've got company" said Elsa peering into the room.

"Aw, I wanted to see the boy..he feels awfully cute" said the black haired one still pushing Cygnus on the compartment side.

The black haired one held out a necklace, which held a pointed crystal. She held it up, and it turned green and she looked through it.

"She is cute" she laughed.

"Damn it Faywana" said Donny.

"What" said the black haired one turning to Donny, when she was suddenly shot down the hall.

Faywana's necklace landed in Faye's lap, Cygnus turned to look at Donny.

"Don't touc h that, you'll alter your set future" said Donny.

Cygnus grabbed for the necklace, and suddenly the Head Boy was in front of the compartment yelling _"Stupefy"_. Then before Donny could grab it, as she flew through the window...the necklace began to fall, Cygnus went to grab it. However, it was too late, and landed inbetween Faye and Draco. Cutting both of their hands.

The crystal turned red momentarily, and then turned into a small figurine shape of a raven and a snake. Faye noticed the animals were bowing to each other, and seemed to be connected by a type of platform.

"That can't be good" said Cygnus.

Once they'd gotten off the train, they reported to Professor McGonagall. Though she was not their house leader, she was a teacher they normally went to when they needed assistance.

"And you say, you did not touch it" said Severus turning to Faye.

Faye was watching the necklace magically floating behind McGonagall and Severus, suspended in air. The two creatures in perfect harmony, their heads lowered, bowing to the other.

"Ms. Black" said Severus.

"Yes, Professor" asked Faye looking to Severus.

"Did you or did you not, touch the item" he nearly hissed.

"No, of course not" said Faye.

"What does this mean, Headmaster" asked McGonagall turning to Dumbledore who was also in the room.

"I know of the Irvine sisters, they were once of group of trouble makers who were caught by...as you are all aware-" "He _forced_ them to share a single eye" interjected Crabbe.

"Their eyes were..._transfigured_, you could say. Donny carries the eye on her her hand, Elsa uses an orb she wears on her wrist, while Faywana... uses an icicle shaped diamond" said Dumbledore.

"That doesn't explain why our house animals are bowing to each other" said Cygnus in an annoyed tone.

"Cygnus" warned Severus.

"I don't care, what the _bloody_ hell is going on" said Cygnus.

"You needn't do that Severus" Dumbledore said as Severus was readying himself to hit Cygnus upside his head with his hand.

"He is only worried about his cousin, whom I'm sure he is very close to" said Dumbledore, Severus lowered his hand.

"There is a chance of a possible connection, a veela type bond in all actuality" said Dumbledore.

"Veela" said Faye.

"Is there a way to break the connection" asked Cygnus.

"We'll run tests-" "Then what" yelped Cygnus frightened in a way, interrupting McGonagall.

"Let us know how to handle things? What if there _isn't_ a cure" said Cygnus.

"You needn't worry Cygnus, everything is under control" said McGonagall.

"Under control, my _ass_" said Cygnus.

Severus' hand came in contact with the back of Cygnus' head, before Dumbledore could utter a word. Cygnus gripped the back of his head, only hoping his father would not repeat his actions.

"In the mean time, we should alert both of your parents...am I correct, _Headmaster_" said Severus.

"Yes, send an owl to the Malfoys, and Remus Lupin...they should be aware of what has happened" said Dumbledore.

"Warned is more like it' said Cygnus.

Afterwards, Faye set off quickly to the Ravenclaw tower. Where she found Pavarti sitting on the couch playing a card game with Michael and Terry.

"Alright Faye" asked Pavarti.

"You look like something has gone terribly wrong already" said Michael.

"Wow Michael, has anyone ever told you how kind you are" asked Terry sarcastically, Pavarti laughed.

"Hello Everyone" said Luna entering from behind Faye.

"Hi Loony" said Michael.

"You look rather ill, Faye...has a zoomny wolf scratched you, has one" asked Luna.

"If a zoomy wolf-" "Zoom knee" corrected Luna.

"Zoomny wolf" corrected Michael rolling his eyes. "Can stand on two feet, and has blonde hair I think she's surely been around one" said Michael, Pavarti and Terry laughed.

"I do not believe Draco Malfoy is a zoomny wolf, and I think you may need to think of the seriousness of your actions toward an _actual_ zoomny Michael" said Luna then dismissing herself to a seat to read the Quibbler.

"I'll remember the next time I see Malfoy" said Anthony.

"Care to play a game of Dragon Code" asked Michael to Faye.

"I think I'll turn in early, night" said Faye heading up the girl set of stairs.

"Night" said Michael.

She lay her head on the pillow, and woke in the morning the sound of pecking at her window.

"Chessie" mumbled Faye opening the window, and Chesapeake in his owl form nearly fell to the floor. He may have been tapping for hours, she was surprised Chesapeake had gotten here so early in the morning. Chesapeake held up his letter, quite pleased with himself. She took it, and immediately noticed Remus' handwriting. Faye lay her head back on her pillow, and groaned. Then she sat up, and opened the envelope.

Once she'd unfolded the paper, and read it.

_Dear Faye,_

_ I've received a startling message, and would like to discuss the matter. Severus had also added in that the bond placed, involved Draco Malfoy. I'd sincerely appreciate a reply._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Remus Lupin_

Faye would love to tell him, that he was severely incorrect. There would be no use lying to Remus though, she'd read about Veelas. In Defense Against the Dark Arts they were supposed to spend an entire lesson on them, and more importantly...the reasons you'd need defense from them.

As she headed for breakfast she couldn't help, but notice her schedule was filled with classes with classes on Veelas. Instead of having Transfiguration in one spot she had a Veela class, but underneath it was Divination.

At least she'd learn about psyching still. During breakfast she found herself not hungry at all, she also felt McGonagall staring directly at her. When she was finally heading to her first class, she had this uncomfortable feeling. That someone was watching her, and when she arrived into Defense Against the Dark Arts she only felt worse.

She saw many people she knew, and sat herself beside Michael as she always did. When she finally did reach Defense Against the Dark Arts she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Bound Veelas are different from ordinary Veelas, they are often bound by objects. Such as knives, wands, and most are bound by a form of diamond" said Severus.

Hermione raised her hand eagerly.

"What Ms. Granger" siad Severus.

"If they are _bound_ by an object, how are they dangerous" asked Hermione.

"They were not originally Veelas, they create a electric like wave through themselves bringing them together. If these two are not maintained something bad may happen, bound Veelas can kill if someone gets in their way. A trigger of sorts creating a bond so great, if they are near each other or in battle. It could cause a catastrophic explosion" said Severus.

Severus then heaved a long sigh as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Yes" said Severus.

"Could they kill themselves" asked Hermione.

"Actually it would manly kill those around them , if the bond were created now...then the explosion would be more catastrophic, the younger the bond is formed. The more power the explosion can hold, unless certain measure are take to prevent these explosions" said Severus.

Once they'd left the classroom, Faye felt the need to do a little more research on Veela bonds.

"Going to search for a book" asked Draco startling her.

"Yes, but how did you know" asked Faye.

"You Ravenclaws really do know nothing of Slytherins" said Draco.

Draco took a book from Crabbe, and gave it to Faye.

"Read up Ravenclaw, you might want to get to the precautions chapter" said Draco.

Draco walked away, Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him.


	3. Bibliophobia

_**Bibliophobia- Fear of books**_

The page on urges kept going over, and over in her head during their break.

"Having fun Ravenclaw" said Draco who was now examining her.

Faye didn't even glance at him, but she couldn't stand him just sitting there.

"I've been reading" said Faye.

"Really, did you read the the needs page" asked Draco.

"The what" asked Faye.

Draco smirked, and flipped a few pages ahead and there was a page titled _"Need's Of Veela/VeelaBonds"_.

"My favorite, is number five" Draco said smirking.

Faye looked at number five:

_5. A sexual encounter_

"You're sick" said Faye.

"You could use one, with how uptight you are" said DDraco.

Faye shut the book, and glared at him.

"Just one..._hot, steamy, sexual encounter between us_" said Draco.

Her body was urging her to agree with him, but in an attempt to calm herself she looked to Draco.

"I will not, nor will I ever" said Faye standing, and gather her things.

"How did you do that" asked Draco.

"Do what" asked Faye beginning to walk to Divination.

"You turned yourself off like a candle" said Draco walking beside her.

"Did you really expect me to give in" questioned Faye as they headed up the first flight of stairs.

"It seemed likely" said Draco as they began to approach the second flight.

"Unlilke _most_, I'm not fooled by your charms" said Faye.

"I never said you were" said Draco, as they looked up at the trapdoor stating that it was the Divination class.

"After you" said Draco as the ladder dropped down.

"Saved you a seat" said Michael as Faye entered.

Faye sat in the seat beside the close Slytherin table.

"Now that you are all here, we can begin" said Professor Trelawney.

"Professor, I was told we'd begin with our orbs this lesson" said Lavender.

"Yes Lavender, to assure your inner eye has not become clouded" said Professor Trelawney.

Faye looked at the crystal ball set in between her and Michael, out of the white puff she could see a wolf. It was a grey werewolf, she noticed how it resembled Cygnus' transfiguration mark.

No! This couldn't be Cygnus, he hadn't transfigured for several months now.

"Something wrong Faye, the future had told me you'd see something today" said Professor Trelawney.

"No...I see nothing" said Faye looking away from orb, and to Professor Trelawney.

Professor Trelawney picked up the orb, and placed it fairly low to level in between Faye and Draco. Draco coincidentally, had sat himself at the nearest, making himself in the seat on the left of Faye at a separate table.

"Something is very clear in this orb, but for I can not see...you may try Ms. Black" said Professor Trelawney.

Faye looked into the orb, and saw two worried looking people. It was Remus and Nymphadora trying what was happening, and the orb seemed to turn like she were looking around herself. They were sitting, there was going to be an Order meeting?

"What do you see" asked Professor Trelawney.

She ignored Trelawney as a scene floated in the orb, of a girl running with people chasing her...wait, she was the girl and those were snatchers!

"This girl is being chased" said Faye.

"Yes, go on" said Professor Trelawney.

"It's winter...all the leaves have fallen, it's in December" said Faye.

"No specific date" asked Professor Trelawney.

As Trelawney had said it, the date seemed to arrive. In eerie golden letters the words; _December 5th, 12 a.m. night._

"December fifth...twelve at night" said Faye looking at the Professor fearfully.


	4. Noctiphobia

_**Noctiphobia- Fear of the night**_

As they left Divination, Cygnus appeared by her side. Clearly puzzled, Cygnus looked at her.

"Predict something today?" asked Cygnus sarcastically.

"Yes, and it wasn't good" said Faye.

"You aren't kidding" asked Cygnus.

'It isn't a good thing, Cyg" said Faye.

"Isn't a good thing? You're the only person in almost the entire school, that can see into that crystal ball like Trelawney" said Cygnus.

'I can't forget this vision Cyg, it would be too dangerous" said Faye.

"Faye what's so dangerous" asked Cygnus.

Faye was silent, her eyes with a look of hopelessness.

"Faye-" "I'd rather be dead Cyg" said Faye sitting down in the library.

"Could you tell me why" asked Cygnus.

"When I was...what happened is...here" said Faye handing her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"_Catastrophic explosion_" exclaimed Cygnus.

"Kill me" Faye said, with tear brimmed eyes.

Cygnus walked Faye to her _'History Of Veelas'_ class.

"Just stay away from _Malfoy_" said Cygnus holding Faye's shoulders.

"I don't plan on being near him" said Faye.

Cygnus hugged her closely, and then let her go to class.

"Settle down! Settle" said a man with round spectacles, and white hair (the top of his bald, except for the side and back).

"Take a seat" said the man.

Faye was actually quite surprised when Terry offered the seat beside him, Michael sat with Anthony many pairs behind them.

"Thanks, Terry" said Faye sitting beside him.

"No problem, didn't think you'd want sit beside any of the Slytherins" said Terry.

Faye nodded, and looked up at the man in the front of the class.

"My name is, Professor Maxwell...I've taught this position for twenty years, never have I caught a glimpse of green students or red students for that matter. Many called my class the Huffleclaw, or more common _Ravenpuff_ class, but today I see all of the houses in my midst" said Professor Maxwell.

"Yes" said Professor Maxwell.

"Is it true your class is..._easy_" asked Anthony.

"If you complete the work, and understand the literature...passing the few _minor_ exams along the way, I see no reason why you shouldn't" said Professor Maxwell.

"Exams" said Goyle worriedly.

"Every month ending I schedule a single exam, the first is rather serious...while the rest, are rather fun" said Professor Maxwell.

"The purple mist flower is mention in the book, but it doesn't explain a reason" Neville said, after Professor Maxwell allowed him to speak.

"Which is why, in your first visit to Hogsmeade you'll need to get your books on Veelas" said Professor Maxwell.

"Mind me Professor, but isn't that right before an exam" said Seamus.

"A exam to see what you know, but in some cases you may be bound to knowing _nothing_" said Professor Maxwell smirking.

Once they'd left they'd finished all of their classes, they began to return to the halls to linger about.

"He's worse then Professor Snape" said Neville.

"I agree" said Tina, a brown haired Slytherin girl.

"No doubt, he embraced the fact we didn't know anything" said Anthony.

"Bloody git, he is" said Seamus causing Tina to laugh.

It was a known fact among Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, that Tina Bryson like Seamus Finnegan.

"What do you think of him Faye" asked Michael.

"I couldn't be prepared for that first exam if I tried" said Faye plainly, causing everyone to laugh.

Their laughter seemed to be muffled by seeing a long black haired woman unnoticed in the students who crowded the hall, then she held up her hair revealing a single eye. Faywana? What was she doing here?

"Faye, Faye...are you alright" asked Michael.

Faye looked at Michael.

"No, I just thought I saw something" said Faye, then looking back at the spot.

She was gone? Faye could, however, see sparkling dust. Seeming to float in the very spot Faywana had once stood.

"What you are looking at is fairy dust, fallen or accidentally left behind by a fairy...pixie, or wizard or witch mixed with a pixie" said Professor Slughorn as Faye stood in the doorway, waiting for the class to be over.

So she and Cygnus could leave, she'd gathered some of the floating dust in a test tube.

"Faywana the first, is the first fairy/witch breed" said Professor Slughorn.

"How many Faywanas are there" asked a small third year girl.

"Seventy-six, each child of the female gender was named Faywana. The noble trend has still lasted in the family today, I've met six of the the seventy-six" said Professor Slughorn.

"Class dismissed" said Professor Slughorn, thus the third years began to leave.

"Funny story, the second I'd planned to marry...next thing I knew Faywana the sixtieth forced Faywana the sixty-first, to marry a wizard mixed with a pixie" said Professor Slughorn to Cygnus.

"Um...Profess, I don't mean to be a bother, but...would it be possible, to see if you could tell which fairy breed this dust came from" asked Faye holding up the test tube.

"Yes, here...come" said Professor Slughorn rummaging through bottles.

"Ah, ha! Here you are" said Professor Slughorn grabbing a small wooden cage with a small creature inside it.

"Now you be good Zeeno, we want to know the dust number" said Professor Slughorn taking out a quill, and a piece of parchment.

The Professor unlocked the cage's humungous lock, and the small creature came out of the cage. Zeeno then ate the fairy dust quickly, and licked it's fingers.

Then he took the quill, and began to write long strokes, getting first a six then a seven.

"Sixty-seven? The largest number is sixty-six? There are only sixty-six Faywana's in existence" said Professor Slughorn.

Zeeno began yelling in a strange language at Professor Slughorn, and continued to yell as he walked into his cage. It then closing the door behind itself, and locking the large lock. Zeeno then stuck a hand out of the cage, and waved it causing the parchment to form squiggly lined words spelling out _the time traveling rogue._

"Oh, that certainly not good...not good at all" said Professor Slughorn, then grabbing Zeeno's cage, and re-shelving it.

"What do we do now Cyg" asked Faye as they walked out of the classroom.

"Stay away from dark halls, alleys, and...-" "Being outside at night" said Faye then shivering.


	5. Autophobia

_**Autophobia- Fear of being alone or of oneself**_

"Faywana, the sixty seventh...told to be the probable rogue of the family, given the name Faywana from her original name Alicia...daughter of Faywana the sixty-sixth, known server of _Voldemort_" said Cygnus after reading the book he'd hurried to the library for.

"It must have something to do with the two animals Cygnus" said Faye.

"I'll figure it out Faye, when I do...I'll tell you" said Cygnus heading off toward the Slytherin tower.

Once Faye had made it back to the Ravenclaw tower, she headed to bed. She lay her head down, and her dream immediately began.

_ There was an eerie green tint to everything, then there was Faywana bowing to a cloaked figure._

_"The necklace has been placed between Draco Malfoy and Faye Black...Good, there is no doubt this will work" asked the figure._

_"None, my lord...their veela urges will grow strong, arising in them an uncontrollable need. Not even, Dumbledore could create a potion to stop the urges. Dumbledore will not be able to protect the girl, she is within our grasp" said Faywana._

_"You've done well...but I want to assure there will be no flaws in my plan, summon Lucius" said Voldemort._

_"Yes, my lord" said Faywana standing, and beginning to walk forward._

Faye sat up quickly, it was morning. What had she dreamt about? The Order needed to the be warned.

"Tired" asked Michael as she sat down at breakfast.

"Just a little" said Faye, looking at Cho Chang...looking insanely jealous.

Cho had thought Faye was after Michael since she'd began to go out with him, and with all the facts of how Michael always did things for her. Especially the fact, he'd always saved a seat right next to him for her. Cho and Michael had a lot of arguments about her jealousy.

"Don't mind her, she's kind of being a prude" said Michael.

"Hmph" Cho huffed as she turned away.

"I heared we're going over Veela breeds in _History of Veelas_, Professor Maxwell and Professor Snape were discussing their veela based lessons this term" said Neville standing to where the Ravenclaws who were listening to see him.

Excellent, another rant on veela bonds...just what she needed.

"So what was Longbottom ranting about" asked Draco.

They'd just exited from eating, and she continued to thing of what Cygnus would prefer.

"Ignoring me" asked Draco.

"Yeah, now go bother someone else" hissed Cygnus.

The two glared at each other for a moment, and then Malfoy walked away. She hadn't seen Draco in any of her classes they had together, and Faye had expected to have him whispering to Blaise about her prediction. However, each day, Trelawney urged her to continue to try and see more about December fifth.

"Ms. Black" said Professor Maxwell.

Faye looked at the Professor.

"You should be reading page ninety-five" said Professor Maxwell flipping to a page about Veela Bonds.

"Veelane Potion" asked Faye.

"Preventing any powerful urge, months possible weeks' said Professor Maxwell.

"Perhas you should show this to Professor Mcgonagal, she'll be proud of those who discover it" said Professor Maxwell.

Though Faye did not know why, she did turn quickly enough after _History Of Veelas_. To find herself in front of the Transfiguration classroom door.

"Enter" said Professor Mcgonagal.

"Professor would you happen t know about what a veelane potion is" asked Faye.

"I understand you do not take pleasure in any of what has happened, but I assure you the veelane potion was taken into inspection and experimentation-" "And" asked Faye hopefully.

"It's first test caused the Veelas to want their family members, second caused sexual behaviour between the two veelas, the third...they-" "Slept together' asked Faye.

McGonagal was silent.

"It may take some time" said McGonagal.  
"When should I ask again" asked Faye.

"Come after your first Quidditch game, we'll have a set date by then" asked Professor Mcgonagal.

Faye left with unanswered questions, wanting to speak to someone more then anything. She hated being alone as she walked, that's why she was glad when others walked with her. Well...maybe that's the reason she feared being alone. Then suddenly someone almost rammed into her.

"_Malfoy" _said Faye.

"Careful, you're starting to sound a lot like Snape" said Draco.

She didn't reply, but she gathered her things from the floor. Then as she reached for the last book, Malfoy's hand came to the book and he gave it to her. Faye looked into his eyes, and his hand placed some of her hair behind her ear and then they were kissing. She didn't know how it had happened, but whatever urges she'd been feeling over the past few hours had gone into their kissing.


	6. Nostophobia

_**Nostophobia- Fear of returning home**_

"Get off her _Malfoy_" hissed Cygnus pulling Faye away from Draco.

"Always interrupting _Snape_" said Draco standing defensively.

"Glad I did too! Rather not Faye, making a mistake like you...come on" said Cygnus pulling Faye along, farther and farther away from Draco.

_"Veela infatuation_, you can't trust him...always sneaking around, he is" said Cygnus as he pulled her.

"What were you doing out late then" said Faye pulling away from him.

"Michael said you hadn't come back to the Ravenclaw tower...and you were with, _him_" said Cygnus.

"You hesitated! You're lying, you've been transfiguring haven't you" said Faye.

"...No! Don't change the subject" snapped Cygnus.

"_Liar_, I can't trust you anymore" said Faye.

Faye backed away from Cygnus.

"Faye, come on" said Cygnus.

"Cyg, run" said Faye her eyes wide.

"What" asked Cygnus turning to look at the smiling Faywana down the hall moving towards Cygnus.

_"Avada Ked_-" "No" said Faye moving in front of Cygnus.

"Faye" she heard a voice say, as she fell into the darkness.

Faye sat up, as her vision cleared she could see that she was in the hospital wing. Cygnus' head was laying on her hand, Michael was laying in a chair. She could hear distant mumbles outside the door, her head hurt. How was she still alive? She'd heard Faywana reciting the Killing Curse.

"Cyg" said Faye.

Cygnus groaned, and woke up. His hand still holding hers.

"Faye" said Cygnus, at the sound of her name Michael eyes seemed to snap open.

"We thought you were done for" said Neville who was holding a happy cactus moving in a pot.

"Yeah, you shouldn't scare people like that" Michael said, then yawning.

"I should be allowed in! I'm her _bloody __**GODMOTHER**_" shrieked a voice.

"Tonks" said Faye.

Tonks came into the hospital wing followed by Dumbledore, Severus, and Mcgonagal.

"Oh Faye" said Tonks hugging Faye closely, Tonks' hair had gone from fiery red to a tear colored blue.

Faye was also a Metamorphamagus, and had expected such a reaction. Her own hair changed colors, and at the moment it was a darker tint of black then usual.

"Would you mind explaining, how my _goddaughter_ landed in the hospital wing" asked Tonks after releasing Faye, and looking to Dumbledore.

"We were hoping you two could explain" said Professor Mcgonagal.

She was dead! Faye was sure that Snape would have a large smirk on his face if Cygnus told him about the Malfoy incident.

"Um...I'd told Cygnus Faye hadn't returned to the common room yet, so he went look for her-" "And I found her, and Faywana the sixty-seventh was in the castle. She attacked Faye with the killing curse" said Cygnus interrupting Michael.

"Sixty-seventh" questioned Professor Snape.

"Yes, it's true Headmaster...I saw them let her in" said Professor Slughorn entering hurriedly.

"Why was this not mention" said Tonks.

"The auras had no clue, she came in with a Time turner" said Professor Slughorn.

"Ingenious" said Dumbledore.

"Should more auras be stationed throughout the castle" asked Professor Snape.

"No need Severus, if the stories of the sixty-seventh Faywana is true...then we will not want the Ministry anymore involved then they already are" said Dumbledore.

"We could try changing the future" said Michael.

"Quite an idea Mr. Corner...perhaps, you should take Faye home for a few days-" "What about Quidditch" asked Michael.

"Are you more worried of the game instead of your team members health" asked Professor Mcgonagal.

"I feel fine" said Faye.

"She'll come home with me until the first match, how's that sound" asked Tonks.

"As long as I'm back" said Faye.

Once they'd finally come to being loaded into a carriage, Faye lay her head against the window watching the rain of the day trickle down. Soon she arrived home, and in an armchair facing the fire was Remus Lupin.

"Why are you looking so down Remus" asked Faye.

Remus nearly jumped up at the sound of her voice, and he surprisingly picked her up and swung her around in a circle and set her back down. This was something Faye had never known Remus to do, maybe when she was seven or ten. Now that he'd done it, she was slightly confused.

"Ms. Trouble here, will be staying with us for awhile...until she feels better" said Tonks.

"Only a week" asked Remus.

Faye nodded, Remus knew too well of how Faye was about Quidditch. She couldn't let her team down, by not showing up.

"Chessie" said Faye as Chesapeake flew through the window dropping a letter in Remus' armchair.

"It's for you" said Tonks looking over at the envelope.

"A howler" said Faye jumping back having known of a lot of her friends having recieved one.

Remus quickly opened the letter's seal, and it immediately hopped up.

_"Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_ We've become pleased to inform you that, Faye Avril Black. Custody has remained yours, however, your case will still be held under discussion on the following Thursday of this week._

_ Hoping you are well,_

_ Marlene Hopkree_

The envelope dropped, and Remus put his head in his hands.

"He's clawing at my throat Tonks" said Remus.

"Who" asked Faye.

"Lucius Malfoy is your godfather, while I was changed quickly to your godmother by Sirius for being _involved_ with Remus. We've been at it for days, with Lucius I mean" said Tonks.

"The information including the use of the Veela Bond could tip it all in Lucius' favor" said Remus.

"But it wasn't your fault" said Faye.

"It doesn't matter" said Tonks.

"I want to be at the hearing" said Faye.

"What" exclaimed Tonks.

Remus began to shake his head no.

"That is out of the question, you need to return to Hogwarts" said Remus.

"If he's hitting you at every angle, then he'll have Draco there. I can speak for you, I was there...they know he wasn't" said Faye.

"We'll discuss this later at dinner, now return to your bedroom" said Remus.

Faye walked into her room, and lay her head on her pillow. She wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do. Still thinking about why she hadn't died. As she grew deeper in thought, she fell asleep.

_"You're causing so much trouble Faye" a voice in her head said._

_ Remus and Tonks were hugging each other._

_"A burden" the voice trailed off._

_ Another scene, Cygnus sat on a rock by a lake._

_"On all of them" the voice said._

_ Then Cygnus transfigured into a grey werewolf, and howled loudly._

_"You do things out of pain" it said._

_ A house erupted in flames, it's heat coming off of it. Voldemort came out of the shadows of her empty dream._

_"Your will, will kill all of them" he hissed._

_ The house exploded._

_"Awaken" he hissed in her ear._

Faye sat up, her breaths coming out as gasps. It was as though she had not taken a breath in awhile. She looked at her clock; November 15, first day of the week. Her team would have practice on the eighteenth. She planned on convincing Tonks she felt fine on the seventieth.

There was a rustle of leaves outside, Faye crept to her window. Out by the forest was three men lit by the moonlight, two of which were dragging muggles, the third had one draped over his shoulder. The one with the muggle draped over his shoulder, turned to look towards the house. They couldn't see them, there was a Disillusion charm cloaking their house. It rendered them invisible, then the one turned an continued forward.

Faye had never seen the snatchers out so early, why were they out this early? She decided today was the day to tell the Order of her dream. As she listened, she could hear the shuffling footsteps of Margery Perkins. A witch who always worn a tall purple hat that sometimes moved, causing it to topple off her head.

Margery had a cat named Mr. Kibble, who many bet she'd hidden underneath her hat after Mr. Kibble was forbade from the rest of the meetings. She had a well pointed face, her spectacles laying at the tip of her beak like nose, and her grey hair making her look fairly angry.

"Silly hat, always coming off my head" said Margery.

Faye had peeked out quickly enough to see Margery enter with a orange tail of a tabby sticking out of the back, and moving in a low wagging motion. As though Margery had a sudden decision to dye a single part of her hair the color of her cat, creating the essence of a ponytail.

"Margery, so wonderful to see you" said Tonks.

"You as well Tonks, I must say, your..._house_ is in well prepare, Remus finally find a job " said Margery.

"No, but he's coming along well" said Tonks.

"Ah, right...you hit the jackpot, taking in Black's youngest. I would've done it in a second as well-"

Tonks interrupted.

"How noble it would've been-"

"I would've taken that girl with all those galleons attached to her, especially if my husband wasn't working" said Margery interrupting Tonks.

"Thank you for your kind concern Margery, we do appreciate it...and if you do go inside, I'm sure Molly will appreciate your compliments" said Remus referring to the kitchen door.

"Oh! Of course, I'll go right on in...no need for thanks either dear, you've always been like a distant son to me" said Margery entering the kitchen.

"Can you believe her" hissed Tonks after Margery was out of earshot.

"Careful Tonks, Perkins has ears like a dog" said Remus.

"You forgot that she is indeed a _dog_, _implying_ that I think of _sweet_ Faye like that...I could wring her neck" said Tonks.

"Restrain yourself darling, she has connections within the Death Eaters. The Order needs that" said Remus.

"Sure, Faye was tied to money we needed, but _still_" said Tonks.

"Relax darling" said Remus.

"_Fine_, but she utters another word to me...and I will knock that self-righteous smirk off her face" said Tonks entering the kitchen.

Remus sighed, then he turned down the hall. Faye shut her door, and she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Faye, come on now...I know you heard it" said Remus after knocking on the door.

"It's alright if you guys do agree with her" said Faye understandingly.

"We don't-" "I know, I'm a burden" said Faye.


	7. Homichlophobia

_**Homichlophobia- Fear of fog**_

Faye had gone for a walk when she'd gotten dressed, she'd traveled all the way to a bookstore. She was unsure if Remus knew she'd left...she'd gone through her window after all.

"Well, well, well...didn't expect to see you here Ravenclaw" said a familiar voice.

The sound of his voice made her take a intake of breath, and she turned. There he was smirking at her, Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here?

"Why are you here" asked Faye.

"Aren't you supposed to be ill or something" asked Draco.

"How do you know about that" asked Faye.  
"I heard Snape mumbling about when he was walking through the halls" said Draco.

It often taunted her when Malfoy didn't say someone's actual name, but he continued to surnames.

"Do you instantly become ill when you speak someone else's first name" asked Faye.

"Not at all-"

"Who might this be" interrupted a blonde man now standing beside Draco, holding a black colored spell book.

The book was obviously dark magic, she took notice of a golden imprint of _'Crucio'_ on the bottom right corner of the book.

"Should a young lady, such as yourself...be wandering about, without someone watching her" asked the man.

There was a loud crack from behind her, but Faye didn't flinch. While both Draco, and the man did.

"Probably not, and I'm sure she's already learned..._not to __**speak**__ to strangers_" said a person behind her.

Two of Cygnus' favorite people had just appeared behind her, Fred and George Weasley.

"The _Weasley _twins, highly unexpected...you Weasleys always turning up where you _aren't __wanted_" said the man.

"Come along Faye, I'm sure Mr. _Malfoy_ wants to get back to what he was doing" said George signaling Fred.

They attempted to pass, and Lucius hooked his cane on her shoulder turning her back.

"I was not done speaking to you _three_" hissed Lucius.

"_Great, _now we're dragged into this" whispered Fred to George.

"_Sorry_" whispered Faye.

"It's not like you asked us to help you" whispered George.

"Avril is your middle name, is it not _Faye_" asked Lucius.

Fred and George looked at Faye questionably, both never knowing her middle name until this moment.

"It is" said Faye.

"Lucius Malfoy" said Lucius exchanging his gloved hand.

"I know who you are" said Faye.

"Well of course you do, I suppose Remus has told you about the hearing" asked Lucius pulling back his hand.

Faye felt this pulling sensation in her lower stomach, it was quite comfortable. It was pulling her towards Draco, she looked to Draco. Who apparently was struggling with the feeling as well, Lucius cleared his throat. This caused Faye's attention to move back onto him.

"Yes, he has" said Faye.

The pull seemed to get stronger as she was in Draco's presence, and it was as if Lucius knew this and was trying to gather as much proof that Remus was not suitable for taking care of a child.

"Easy" whispered George holding Faye's arm.

Draco wasn't in anymore control then she was, for he seemed to be looking for a way out.

"_Don't worry_, Cyg told us" whispered Fred.

Though she was annoyed Cygnus had told someone, she was not willing to let it get into the way of the fact she was not completely alone.

"We should be getting back" said Fred.

Faye felt as though something was drawing out the sensation, it wasn't separation from Draco. It hadn't been that long...had it? The sensation had gone to a burning, stinging pain that was gripping her stomach. Along with the irritable tingling lying underneath her navy blue jeans, her shirt was black. A button up black shirt over a black tank top, two buttons unbuttoned at the top.

"Very well, come Draco" said Lucius sticking his cane in front of Draco, drawing Draco's attention.

Draco then followed Lucius after the door, it apparent that they'd already payed for the book.

"Did you want that book" asked George.  
"George" said Fred.

"Just trying to ease the tension" said George taking the book from her, and setting it back.

"Come with us" said Fred.

Fred walked her to a house only a few blocks from their shop, and Fred lay her on the couch in the living room.

"Right git, the older Malfoy is" said George.

"Why did he do that" asked Faye trying to steady her breathing.

The terrible pain that was in her stomach had left an ache, Fred had gone into the kitchen and returned with a puking pastel.

"No way, I'm not eating that" said Faye.

"No, no..nothing like that, just eat this bit" said Fred tearing off a small piece that contained both purple and orange.

"It'll calm the pain, that calms the pain even of a cruciatus curse" said George.

Faye ate the piece, and the pain in her stomach instantly ceased.

"I thought this were supposed to make you puke" asked Faye.

"Exactly!" said Fred.

"But what I discovered after a Death Eater Cruciatus cursing me in Gringotts, I went and ate a small bit of one, and there it was" said George.

"No more pain!" said Fred.

"Thus, Joke tasty flavors of pain killers were born" said George.

"Maybe the name needs work" said Fred, speaking because of Faye's facial expression.

Faye nodded.

"Killers of pain" implied Fred.

George shrugged.

"What was that anyway" asked Faye laying her head back against the couch pillow.

Her head was throbbing like crazy.

"Veela Bond need, and that was much more powerful then I expected" said Fred.

"That was a need" said Faye.

"You guys were like bloody magnets, there's no way you can go to that case between Malfoy's father and Remus" said George.

"I have to" said Faye.

"Not in this bloody condition you're not" said Fred.

"Fred's got a point! You've gone through surviving _death_, and one strong Veela Bond. If we hadn't been there, you'd be in Malfoy's arms" said George.

"I'm fine" said Faye holding her head.

"No you're not, I'm getting Lupin over here" said Fred.

"Don't call Lupin" said Faye.

"Lupin needs to watch after you, you can't go back to school like this" said Fred.

"I'll pack you some of those Pain Killers" said George.

"Alright" said Faye attempting to sit up, but the pain in her stomach too great and she lay herself back down.

She felt the similar throbbing in her head from when she'd woken up from dying, and the pain now from the Veela Bond. The was a loud sound of a returning crack, and then there appeared Fred and Remus.

"Faye" said Remus.

"Here it comes" said Faye plugging her ears.

"Faye" said Remus.

Faye lowered removed her fingers from her ears.

"Can't sit up, can you" asked Remus.

"No" said Faye.

"You're in a lot of pain" said Remus.

"Yes" sighed Faye.

"Then there is no true punishment I can give you, especially with how much pain you're feeling at the moment" said Remus.

"I'll be fine by the eighteenth though, right" asked Faye.

"You'll be lucky if you're alright by the twentieth" said Remus.

"That's the first Quidditch game" said Faye sitting up immediately, and laying back down as a burst of pain went through her.

"You need to lie in a bed, for a good amount of time" said Remus picking her up.

They apparated, and as they arrived inside her room she screamed. A large burst of pain was shattering through her all at once, and she could hear Tonks in the hall.

"Shhh" hushed Remus lying her on her bed.

"The Malfoys are here" whispered Faye.

"No, but I believe that apparation caused a lot of pain...it's possible when I apparated holding you, we'd apparated too quickly" said Remus.

"What was that shriek Remus, Margery just won't stop talking about it! She keeps going on how her cat never would make those sounds, except I explained that it wasn't Chesapeake" said Tonks.

"What did you say it was" asked Remus.

"The same picture in every house owned by the Noble house of Black" said Tonks.

"Sirius' mother" said Remus.

"What was I supposed to say?..._that Faye is being pained by a Veela Bond_" said Tonks lowering her voice on the last part.

"Fred and George said these would help" said Remus giving a box of pills to Faye.

The words _'Killer Pain Pills, No Joke'_ were on it. Faye took one, and the pain ceased again. She adjust her recline, and lay her head on her pillow.

"Will you find a way to get rid of Margery" hissed Tonks.

"Very well, I'll be back soon Faye" said Remus exiting behind Tonks.

Faye looked to the window, there was so much fog. She didn't like fog, with all the scary books she read that consisted with something bad happening in the fog.


	8. Haptephobia

_**Haptephobia- Fear of being touched**_

Faye jumped as she felt her shoulder be touched, and she jumped as she saw Chesapeake. Then the light snapped on.

"Chesapeake" asked Faye.

Chesapeake nudged a letter towards her, and Faye opened it, there was unfamiliar writing. However, there was a familiar name at the end of it.

_ Dear Faye,_

_I've been waiting until it was night to ask if you felt ok, I know I haven't. I don't know what's going on at the moment, I just hoped we could talk sometime. Meet up, maybe._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Corner_

Faye smiled, Corner had the sweetest way of being concerned for people. Or maybe it's just because he was so nice.

"Thanks Chessie" said Faye stroking Chesapeake's feathers.

Her feathers then turned to fur, making Faye realize that he'd now returned to being a cat. Tonks burst into the room, looking around wildly.

"Is everything alright? I heard a loud crack...did something fall" asked Tonks.

"No...Chessie just came in" said Faye pointing to the slightly open window.

"Oh-" Tonks released a breath, after a long run. "Alright" said Tonks.

Just then a small dry looking gray thing entered the room, shutting the window.

"_Filthy half-blood annoying a pure-blood" _hissed a voice.

"Hello Kreacher" said Faye.

"Did you make that loud cracking noise" asked Tonks.

"Yes, sorry Mistress..._Mistress Black would be proud, that it scared __**filthy**__ Half-blood as much" _said Kreacher.

"Where have you been Kreacher" asked Faye in a kind voice(how her voice usually was).

"Kreacher was delivering a previous package, has Mistress been feeling well" asked Kreacher.

"Perhaps if you cleaned up this place, Faye would be better" said Tonks.

"Of course, Kreacher is sorry Mistress..._though __**you**__ are unworthy of speaking __**younger**__ Mistress' first name. _Kreacher will help younger Mistress" said Kreacher.

Tonks attempted to touch Faye's hand, and Faye moved away.

"Are you quite alright Faye" asked Tonks.

"Just, don't touch me" said Faye.

"We have to check your temperature" said Tonks.

Chesapeake hissed, and scratched Tonks as she neared Faye again.

"_Younger Mistress_ does not want your filth touching her" Kreacher mumbled.

Tonks' eyes narrowed slightly, and then she approached the door and left.

"Do not worry Mistress, Kreacher understands...Older Mistress Black, would indeed be proud" said Kreacher moving out of the room with his mop and rolling bucket.

Faye looked attempted to touch one of her arms, but as though her hand was a magnet like her skin it moved around it. She tried this three times, with the same ending result. There was a low crack, and there sitting at the end of her bed was Cygnus.

"Cygnus" said Faye smiling.

"Lupin told me about what happened with Malfoy and his father" said Cygnus.

"I'm fine" said Faye.

Cygnus attempted to touch her hand, and her hand immediately pulled away.

"It's too early" mumbled Cygnus.

What was he talking about? Too early for what? He just sat there, mumbling to himself.

"Cygnus, what's too early" asked Faye.

Cygnus' eyes snapped to Faye, and he looked out the window.

"There's been fog...hasn't there" asked Cygnus.

"Yes, but-"

"The charm's coming down as Dumbledore grows weaker" said Cygnus interrupting her.

"Are you saying, we're slowly becoming visible" asked Faye.

"That's why the Order placed the creatures around here" Cygnus trailed off in low mumbling to himself again.

"Cygnus, what's going on" asked Faye.

"Snatchers, traveling by the shield...he's waiting for it to come down, but how did they find out the pass code..._Kreacher_" said Cygnus bitterly, then approaching the room door.

Faye got out of the bed following Cygnus out the door, Cygnus hurried to a broom closet.

"Cygnus what are you doing" asked Remus coming out the room.

"Shouldn't you be at school" said Tonks.

Cygnus looked at Tonks, and then forced the broom closet open and pulled out Kreacher.

"Kreacher, you told the Death Eaters the pass code didn't you" hissed Cygnus.

"No, no...Kreacher would never do such a thing, he would however tell of Half-breed talk of the Black Moon" said Kreacher.

"You knew that was the pass code" said Cygnus.

"Kreacher was ordered by a member of the Order, to tell the pass code" said Kreacher.

"Who, Kreacher" asked Remus.

"Mistress Margery" said Kreacher.

"Margery" hissed Tonks turning on her heel, and disapparating.

"The shield is falling" asked Remus.

"Because of fog" asked Faye.

"No, the fog was the shield dissolving" said Cygnus.

"You aren't safe here" said Remus.

"She can't apparate back to the school" said Cygnus.

"Dumbledore needs to be alerted" said Remus.

"Kreacher has been horrible, Mistress must be transported to safety" said Kreacher.

"That's the least of out worries, watch" said Cygnus attempting to touch his sister's arm, and a bolt of lightning shot through the kitchen door, and set fire to a rag in the sink.

"Bond? VeelaBond, Older Mistress Black had protection cloak...Kreacher knows where" said Kreacher hurrying into his broom closet.

He threw out a bunch of necklace, and old drawings. Kreacher then pulled out a cloak, Faye put it on then she pulled the hood up. It came down like a raven's beak, however she could still see.

"Mistress Lucresia's cloak, Mistress Black kept for noble causes...only worn by Black family members" said Kreacher.

Faye touched moved her hand towards her arm, and she could touch it. Kreacher then bowed lowly, and pulled out a broom to sweep in everything he had tossed out the broom closet. Mumbling of how filthy the closet was, and how he needed to clean it.

She lowered the hood, and she was glad she could touch herself. However seeing the electricity fly off of her like that, was indeed...one could say _shocking_.

"To Dumbledore then" asked Remus.

"That would be best" said Cygnus.

They apparated, and arrived in Dumbledore's office. He was sitting on a stone stair.

"Oh, Remus...it's good to see you" said Dumbledore still lost in his thoughts.

"The bond has grown stronger" said Remus.

"I suppose _Voldemort_ knows now, his plans...I should've suspected he'd find a way to involve a few others along in his plans" said Dumbledore.

"You knew he'd do this" asked Cygnus.

"Faywana was one of his most loyal Death Eaters, though she was forced to use a crystal by him. Choosing one in the Black family was rather unexpected, though Sirius' older brother did betray _Voldemort_. I suppose that would explain that, and choosing Draco would certainly be a punishment for him" said Dumbledore.

"So what do we do" asked Cygnus.

"We do what's unexpected, we return her to Hogwarts...she'll continue to be cared for" said Dumbledore.

"What" said Remus.

"Are you mad" said Cygnus.

"If we are to truly unbalance his plans for the future, we must do what is not expected" said Dumbledore.

"But sending her back in this condition, won't do anything good" said Cygnus.

"Return to your houses tonight, Remus...send Ms. Black's stuff back over to Hogwarts, at the moment I'm sure they are just finishing dinner. It would be best to send her down now, to join her friends. They'll be glad to see her" said Dumbledore.

Though Remus was unsure, he then dismissed Cygnus and Faye. Faye approached her friends, they sat on the side walls.

"Faye" said Tina, often proud to be first to notice anyone.

Faye sat on the wall in between Michael and Seamus.

"We thought you were dead" said Seamus.  
"I knew you'd be back" said Michael.

"He would've been off his rocker, if you hadn't" said Dean Thomas.

They laughed into the night, until they were sent to return to their houses. As Faye smiled before she slept, she lay her head on her pillow.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know" said a purple hatted woman._

_"That is no excuse Margery" hissed a man with a black cloak._

_"You've ruined my plans" said Voldemort._

_ The other Death Eaters were in the room._

_"Please, have mercy" said Margery._

_"Kibble, what do you say" asked the man in the cloak._

_ The cat hopped out of the hat, and transfigured into another man._

_"Kill her, I have the main information" said Kibble._

_**"Avada Kedvra" **__Voldemort shouted._


	9. Somniphobia

_**Somniphobia- fear of sleep**_

"I'm never sleeping again" said Faye.

She'd begun to walk with Cygnus through the halls to head to her first class.

"You can't just not sleep" said Cygnus.

"Whatever I am doing at night, it doesn't feel quite like sleep" said Faye.

Cygnus sighed, and tried to continue looking straight ahead. However Faye noticed, how Cygnus' jaw was unusually clenched.

"It's not as though it's your fault _Faywana_ decided to come into our compartment" said Faye.

"I could've done something though" said Cygnus.

"There was nothing you could do" Faye said reassuringly.

Faye was unsure if Cygnus would accept this, but it seemed he didn't. For he left into Slughorn's class, he would've usually walked her to class and then turned and hurried to Slughorns'.

"Cyg angry" asked a voice.

She jumped, and there was Theodore Nott.

"Nott?" questioned Faye.

Faye had never seen Nott closely, but he was slightly cuter then most girls explained him as.

"I know about the _connection_ between you and Malfoy" said Theodore walking on her right side.

"How" questioned Faye.

"My father trusted me with this information, Crabbe and Goyle weren't allowed to know" said Theodore.

"And Malfoy-" "Is fully aware that I know...he trusts me more then Crabbe and Goyle, and almost as much as he trusts Blaise" said Theodore.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you" asked Faye.

"No, of course not...Blaise knows too" said Theodore.

"Nott, not disposing unwanted information know-it-all again?" asked Blaise walking on the left side of Faye.

"No" Theodore said defensively, his eyebrows slanting in an angry look.

"Where do you all keep coming from" asked Faye.

"Oh, Malfoy wanted us to tail you" said Blaise.

"Talk about disposing know-it-all" mumbled Theodore.

"What is know-it-all" said Faye, rather annoyed why she was the only one to not know what the term meant.

"Information disposed in between the three of us, keeping; Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Adeline, and Ivory out of the loop" said Blaise.

"That reminds me, are you sure you're Ivory's younger sister? Because you do look alike, but you look different" said Theodore.

"We have different mothers" said Faye.

"She doesn't like you" said Blaise.

That was a very known fact between the three daughters of Faye's father, they all seemed not to like each other. She just didn't like Faye, Ivory had seemed to make a pact to shun Faye at any turn.

She hadn't been a Slytherin as her sister would've preferred, Cygnus and Sandra (both of Snape's children from Ivory's mother) did not shun her. For some apparent reason, Snape acted as though he didn't like her. Probably, for her being the one who was slightly more like her father. However, Faye was still Snape and her father's favorite.

Faye had come to settle with the fact that Ivory (dismissed from Hogwarts after passing a seventh year exam, in their sixth year) wouldn't like her. Ivory was Draco's known girlfriend, but as she was now aware.

The two had broken up by the time they'd hit the end of fifth year, it had been something between Pansy and Ivory. Ivory getting into trouble with Dumbledore, and getting sent out of school for a month in her fifth for a fight between her and Pansy. Took all anger Snape had directed at her, and it was all turned to fury toward Ivory.

Thus, bumping Faye to the very top. She'd been in second for her first two years.

"Are they ok with that" asked Faye.

"No, but Draco's spent his time focusing all his attention on having shouting matches with Snape since you've been gone...Boy, would I hate to be in your position right now. Especially when you and Draco will have to be trapped in the same room with McGonagal, Dumbledore, and Snape" said Blaise.

Faye hurried into McGonagal's classroom, though she was supposed to check in before the game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw she couldn't wait.

"Oh, Ms. Black...I've been meaning to speak to you" said McGonagal.

"What is it Professor" asked Faye.

"The potion was unfortunately rejected by some of the Ministry of Magic" said McGonagal.

"Would you mind telling me the names" asked Faye.

"You may want this then" said McGonagal.

When Faye had finally returned to the Ravenclaw tower, she placed the list on a table.

_...Rowle_

_Argo Avery_

_...Kibble_

This was a list of twenty-five Death Eaters, she knew these names. Faye began to gather her stuff quickly, and heading out. She'd dropped a note by accident behind her.

Someone now far behind her, with a black gloved hand lowered his hand down and picked up the note. Soon Faye was in Professor Dumbledore's office, she'd stumbled over a rock in the middle of the floor. She tripped, and felt herself falling in a downward spiral.

There she stood beside her father, he was speaking to someone across the table.

"Continue what you were saying Sirius" asked a familiar voice.

Faye was too focused on her father, that she hadn't noticed who was Dumbledore.

"Go on" said a low voice that brought tears to Faye's eyes.

There was her mother who'd placed her hand on her shoulder, and then kissed her father on the cheek.

"We _believe_ Voldemort may be after something" said Sirius.

A girl with long orange hair, who looked quite angry looked to Sirius urgently. Faye moved towards her, and noticed that it was Melody Winsworth. She was Margery's daughter, this must've been when she was at least in fifth year. For Melody had been killed guarding a post in the Ministry.

"Sirius, it's alright" her mother soothed.

Faye looked to her mother, her mother had lowered herself beside her father's chair. There she held his hand, trying to get her father to look forward.

"Something he didn't have last time" said Sirius his fist clenching, and he then looking forward.

Faye was suddenly lifted, and was shot out of the memory. She fell onto the floor of Dumbledore's Office.

"Curiosity can get the best of us Faye, but it is too dangerous to let the past linger" said Dumbledore as Faye got herself up.

"Professor? Did you bring me out" asked Faye.

"Yes, there is a secret that remains somewhere within the memory...for years I'd never come to a conclusion, until Faywana had returned to the castle" said Dumbledore.

"Conclusion of what, sir" asked Faye.

"Your father died, not only of protecting his godson...but of a secret it seems, not even _Mr. Riddle_ had come to find. As impossible as it seems, this secret completely slipped my mind. That very day, your mother and father discovered something...they could not say what it was, your mother knew well if you and your brother knew of her living you'd feel betrayed. However, your brother Regulus knew. How is that possible though" Dumbledore questioned.

Faye continued to let it play out.

"Your parents discovered something that day, I believe you may have been planned to fall into the pensieve" said Dumbledore.

"You were here" asked Faye.

"Not a very good place to place a rock, you would think?" said Dumbledore.  
"But what did they discover" asked Faye.  
"That is the question" said Dumbledore standing.

"What couldn't they let everyone else know" asked Faye.

Dumbledore looked at her, she had a feeling that it had something to do with her.

"What if I went back in, would I discover it then" asked Faye looking quickly to the pensieve.

"I and many others have reviewed this memory, and have found nothing to point to what your parents had discovered. Your mother was truly a _remarkable_ witch, like her older siblings Mathias and Cassandra who knew how to make any sentence sound confusing. You would need to know every small detail that could possibly make everything even slightly more understood, and thus when _Voldemort_ had finally discovered of what they where holding. He immediately sent an order to deliver the two, he did not succeed. Killing your mother and father on the same day, but only a few minutes apart" said Dumbledore.

"This memory will lead us to everything" Dumbledore said, his hand going into the pensieve and him pulling up the water. "Without it, we are blind" he continued as the water trickled off of his fingers.


	10. Nyctohylophobia

_**Nyctohylophobia- Fear of dark wooded areas or of forests at night**_

Faye had been fairly focused over the next few days, and had successfully made it to the game with Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. Gryffindor succeeded to win, and at the moment they were out of the race. To get them back into the race, they'd need to defeat Hufflepuff. They'd lost mainly because of how distracted Cho had gotten with the sun in her eyes.

She'd lost track of time, they'd just come to Hogsmeade and she already couldn't remember the day as she'd began to head to the Three Broomsticks.

"What day is it" asked Faye as she sat down across from Nott.

"December 5th" said Theodore.

Faye coughed, nearly choking on the Butterbeer.

"Don't choke" said Blaise.

"What time is it" asked Faye.

"Two p.m. actually" said Theodore.

Faye spotted someone approaching the upstairs steps, and she turned to see Malfoy going up and through the door.

"Where ya' going" asked Theodore.

"I'll be right back" said Faye getting up from her seat, and going up the steps.

The door was locked, and she was quite against breaking into a shut door. However, she wasn't against finding out what Malfoy was up to. Faye placed her hood up, when she was sure Blaise and Nott were in a good steady conversation she took out her wand.

_"Alhomora"_ she mumbled.

It unlocked, and she entered the door, and behind it was merely another bar. She spotted Malfoy speaking to someone in a booth with two others. By their left forearms looking quite smaller then there other, she could tell they were Death Eaters as well.

As she made it to a stool at the bar, she noticed some people began to dance in the center floor.

"Lunatics they are" mumbled a familiar voice.

Faye lowered her head slightly, and the bartender placed a butterbeer in front of her and winked at her. The woman looked fairly familiar. As was the wink, she could not put a name with the face. Next she saw the long hair, and Faye didn't dare drink.

It looked a lot like an Irvine sister.

"Couldn't agree more Rowle, they'll get us all caught" hissed the other.

Rowle was the first, and the second was Argo Avery.

"What are we supposed to do? The dark lord posts us in the Three Broomsticks, just to bring the Malfoy boy back" hissed Rowle.

"Go along with what Ravenous is doing, picking up someone way too young for him" said Argo.

"He hasn't been as successful as Lucius would be, if he were here" said Rowle.

"Please, Lucius is better to Narcissa _now_" said Argo.

Faye made her hair have a reddish tint, making it look blackish red. She then lowered her hood, being a Metamorphamagus did have it's benefits.

"The dark red head is awfully pretty" she heard another say.

She would've neared closer to Draco, but she could feel a low pain in her stomach and would enjoy keeping it low.

"My, my...what are we doing wandering alone" said Rowle.

Faye looked up, and noticed that both Rowle and Argo had neared her.

"I'm not wandering, I know exactly where I am" said Faye.

"Of course not" Argo said, then giving Faye a wink.

Rowle's dark mark was showing slightly on his arm.

"Scared" asked a gruff voice from behind her.

She turned, and saw Fenrir standing right behind her.

"Haven't I seen you before" asked Fenrir.

"You needn't worry _dear_, Greyback thinks he's seen everyone before" said Argo.

"I do agree with Greyback...who was your mother girl" asked Rowle.

"Dawn Gromwell" Faye said quietly.

"Pardon" asked Rowle.

"Dawn Gromwell" said Faye.

Then suddenly Faye threw down an ash bomb she'd gotten awhile back, it created a large puff of smoke. The room was filled with the dark dust, as she crept close to the door. A claw lunged out towards her, and Fenrir growled.

Faye felt the uneasieness in her stomach, and could tell Draco was somewhere around here.

"What the bloody hell was that" hissed Lucius Malfoy from somewhere near.

She bolted underneath a table, and could see nothing but the dust.

"I've had enough" hissed Rowle.

_"Gustius"_ said Rowle.

The ash cleared, and Fenrir stood in a strange position He held a purple scarf, Faye touched her neck. As she took her hand away it revealed her dark red blood, Fenrir had her scarf.

"_Ravenclaw_" growled Fenrir.

Fenrir looked over to the table, and Faye clung closely to the table so he could not see her. When he began to near, she began to worry. When Fenrir threw back the table, Faye was gone. Fenrir roared loudly.

Faye arrived outside, and rested herself on a snow covered rock.

"Faye" said Michael.

"Oh, hi Michael" said Faye.

"It's 9 p.m., we were all worried" said Michael.

"Sorry" said Faye.

"Are you alright Faye" asked Michael, noticing Faye's neck.

Faye's eyes widened with fear.

"Run Michael, get away" said Faye.

Michael turned around, and there was Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir threw him as though he was a small boulder. Michael was surrounded by others in mere seconds, and Faye took the chance of the crowd surrounding to escape.

Faye looked to the forest, the Death Eaters were approaching. She was well afraid of them now, and especially if Fenrir could catch her scent in the air so easily.


	11. Agoraphobia

_**Agoraphobia- Fear of Leaving a Safe Place**_

She was so afraid, if she left the crowd they'd find her in only minutes. When she'd come out of the crowd it was already eleven, she saw Rowle and a younger Death Eater known as Ravenous coming from behind him. There was the forest, or she could fight it out here.

As Rowle pointed her out, she bolted into the forest hurrying quickly. She ran quickly, she could already see Ravenous chasing quickly after her.

_"Epilavious" _she mumbled quickly causing a tree to fall behind her.

Ravenous was still however on her tail, followed closely behind was Fenrir. She could hear Ravenous' menacing laugh behind her, he tossed spells at her and she dodged them. One however, skidded along her arm making a deep cut.

"You can't run forever girly" she heard Ravenous call over her shoulder.

Faye quickened her pace, snatchers were the fastest of all of the Death Eaters. They were chosen to catch blood traitors, as well as muggles and mudbloods. She moved quicker, and as she moved forward she saw a spell go past her and it rammed into a tree in front of her.

She ducked underneath, and thankfully transfigured into her animagus. A white wolf, and she dug through the rough ground hurrying quickly out as soon as she could. She then returned to her human form, and then Ravenous was in front of her.

_"Stupefy"_ yelled a familiar voice, Faye was thankful for.

The spell missed Ravenous only by the fact that he'd jumped out of the way, and Cygnus grabbed Faye's arm and they ran side by side.

"We don't need the boy" hissed Rowle, much farther behind.

"Cyg, you have to go" said Faye.

"I'm not bloody leaving you" said Cygnus.

"Sadly, brother...you no longer have a choice in it" said Faye touching his arm, and he disapparated into the air.

_"Crucio" _yelled Ravenous.

It hit her leg, and she fell down. Faye recovered, now only leaving Ravenous a few steps behind. However when she looked back, she only saw Fenrir.

Where was Ravenous? Then she crashed into something hard, and muscular.

"Hello, my dear" said Ravenous.

Faye tried to scream, but Ravenous put his finger to his lips. It felt as though she were being forced to obey.

"Quiet, or you'll lose more blood then what is necessary" said Ravenous.

Ravenous then pinched the bleeding side of her neck, and her head fell back. Causing her to lose her consciousness.


	12. Koinoniphobia

_**Koinoniphobia- Fear of rooms**_

Faye was in a cold cell, and Ravenous was on the outside of the cell.

"What is your name" asked Ravenous.

"Why would I tell you that" asked Faye.

_'Crucio'_

Faye was shook wildly, but still remained in the same position she sat.

"Your name" asked Ravenous.

"Faye" said Faye disgusted by how weakly she'd given up.

"Who was your mother" asked Ravenous.

"Why does that matter to you" asked Faye.

Fenrir came into the cell, followed by Rowle.

"Go back in Ravenous" said Rowle.  
"What, the dark lord said-" "He's changed his mind" said Fenrir.

"To get any answers from this girl, you'll need a little more force" said Rowle.

"I will not leave" said Ravenous.

"Then, you'll stay and watch" said Rowle.

Fenrir smiled at that, and Ravenous closed his eyes and looked at Faye with ashamedly.

"I will not-" "That was not an option, it was a command" said Rowle.

Rowle flicked his wand at Faye, and a greater shock of pain went through her. Her arms appeared with cuts, and Ravenous cringed.

After three hours of being tortured, Faye finally saw Draco, Bellatrix, and Lucius enter.

"How is she holding" asked Lucius.

"I'm quite amazed she's held up her will this long" said Rowle.

Faye's hair was matted with blood, her eyes had gone back to there natural color after they'd changed after the first.

"She is Dawn's daughter" said Bellatrix.

"You aren't going to torture her to death, are you" said Ravenous.

"If you do insist, we will" said Fenrir.

"No, we kill her...with the bond's connection, we kill Malfoy's boy-" Ravenous paused, realizing he was rambling. "the dark lord wouldn't want that" finished Ravenous.

Rowle's eyes narrowed, Draco looked at Faye. She continued to shake furiously, the tips of her hands were now dripping blood as well. Though their eyes still met.

A note popped into Rowle's hand, and Rowle frowned.

"It's your call Ravenous, we continue or the girl goes with the Malfoys" said Rowle grimly.

"She goes" said Ravneous.

As Draco had left with Bellatrix and his father, Ravenous helped Faye up and helped her get to a warm bath.

"I'm sorry" said Ravenous.

Faye felt pain in her lower stomach, after she saw Draco. She lowered her head underneath the water, and came back above.

"I would've understood if you had not come back up, not trusting me" said Ravenous.

"A lot of pain" Faye uttered.

"I've sent warning to Remus" whispered Ravenous.

Faye was shocked, and Ravenous looked at her.

"Just because I am one of _them_ does not mean, I do not want my half-brother-in-law to not know the whereabouts of you" said Ravenous.

This was even more shocking to Faye, she couldn't utter a single word.

"Nymphadora is my half-sister, we have different father's...my name was Rowan, my mother preferred it instead of another name" said Ravenous.

"Why does _he_ want me at the Malfoys" asked Faye.

"He wants you to discover what your parents discovered many years ago" said Ravenous.

"So, where do me and Draco come in" asked Faye.

"None of us know, and the Irvine sister's are forbidden to speak the future" said Ravenous.

"He expects us to have _sex_" asked Faye.

"When the urges become too powerful, there will be no restraint in the world that can keep you two away from each other" said Ravenous.


	13. Logophobia

_**Logophobia- Fear of words**_

When she'd arrived at the Malfoys, she hadn't seen Draco. She merely now sat on a stone bridge, over a pond.

"Do you know what they want from us" asked Draco, sitting beside her.

"Yes" said Faye.

Draco sat his hand on hers, she then looked at him. Away from the pond, she could see Lucius Malfoy on the steps looking out on his backyard; which was well decorated.

"So what do they expect from us" asked Draco.

"To do what you wanted to do in the very beginning" said Faye feeling a magnetic pull towards Draco.

"I wanted a lot of things" said Draco placing his hand so that it was on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She was nearly sitting on his lap.

"What did your mother and father do to create you" asked Faye.

"Well, they had to meet each other...and they also had to _fuck_" said Draco.

Faye punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, I'm sensitive" said Draco.

"Do not cuss in front of me, _Mr. Malfoy"_ said Faye.

"mmm...say Mr. Malfoy again" said Draco.

Faye rolled her eyes at him.

"_Mr. Malfoy_" Faye whispered into Draco's ear.

With her being so close, Draco kissed her neck and Faye moved her head slightly back.

"I do want you, but...not for the right reasons" said Faye pulling away from him.

"I know, I love you" said Draco.

"Draco" said Faye.

There was a wave a need, and Draco looked at her.

"Did you-" "Yeah, I felt it" said Draco.

Draco cringed, trying to restrain himself.

"Is it hurting you" asked Faye touching Draco's face slightly.

"Father had to take me out of school when you were gone, going through school without you was _hell_...when the bond realized how far you were from me, the urges went crazy" said Draco.

"So when we were in the bookshop" asked Faye.

"Everything in me was telling me to take you with me" said Draco.

"I'm here now" said Faye.

Draco leant in, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Faye pulled away for a moment, and her lips curled up into a smile.

"You've been holding out on me _Slytherin_" said Faye.

"You were doing the same Ravenclaw" said Draco holding her again.

Draco smirked, and kissed her again. She could tell, he enjoyed her being this close. For her it was the same, and it wasn't just the urges causing her to enjoy it. However, it was her...Faye Black, actually enjoying Draco Malfoy holding her.

Then she pulled away, and it seemed as though he understood. Draco then looked up at the moon, and Faye lay her head on Draco's shoulder. He placed his right arm around her, so his hand rested on her right shoulder.

"I wish the stars always shined this brightly" said Faye.

Draco looked to her, and then back up at the sky.

"That's why I know..." Draco trailed off, and glanced at her and then back at the sky.

"Know what" asked Faye.

"That I'm with the perfect girl" said Draco then looking into her eyes.

Faye tried to hide a small smile, but Draco caught her and pulled her slightly closer to him.

"The one that I love" Draco said.

"You only say that because of the bond, you don't mean any of it" said Faye.

"You know what I really want to do in life" asked Draco.

"What" asked Faye rolling her eyes, for his sudden change in subject.

"What I really want to do in my life - is I want to be with you...It's what I'm good at" said Draco looking into her eyes.

She wasn't sure if what he was saying was true, or only a part of the bond. However, that was one of the sweetest things someone had ever said to her. So, she kissed him lightly...leaving the gentle feel of her lips against his, without anything pressured.

"I'm wrong for you" Draco said as he gazed back up at the moon.

"I don't care" Faye said touching his cheek, which he then looked into her eyes.

He kissed her closely, and all the while...Lucius Malfoy stood watching, from now behind his window. He smirked, and then continued walking over to his chair.


End file.
